


A Different Kind of Wild

by elliebird



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Barebacking, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Riding, Role Reversal, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: Set in the early days of quarantine. Chasten's just super into Pete's beard.
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953913
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	A Different Kind of Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "role reversal" from [this list](https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/187565391163/october-is-approaching-which-means-it-is-almost).

In the years they’ve been together, Chasten has never seen Pete anything other than clean-shaven. Two months post-campaign and six weeks into quarantine, Pete’s decided to give up shaving. The result is a beard that transforms Pete’s face from boyishly handsome to alarmingly sexy. Chasten’s learned a lot about himself since falling in love with Pete. He’s never cared one way or the other for facial hair. His husband, in his polo shirts and straight-legged denim, is quietly driving him crazy.

Pete is endearingly clueless. Online, Pete stans are collectively melting down over his new facial hair. And at home, Chasten can’t keep his hands to himself, moreso than usual. In the morning, when they’re lazily kissing before being hauled out of bed to look after the dogs, Chasten touches Pete’s cheek, his jaw, with his fingertips, dips down to trail his mouth over his bearded skin. He’s woken up once or twice with his thighs sensitive from beard-burn from the night before, with Pete on his belly between Chasten’s thighs, unable to keep from rubbing his cheeks all over Chasten’s vulnerable flesh. 

Chasten stops what he’s doing to watch Pete, whether he’s cooking, folding laundry or editing his book’s outline. He’s constantly distracted by how sexy Pete is these days. And Pete just goes about his business, looking like _that_ , taking Zoom meetings and phone calls and being professional and focused, Chasten feels like he’s losing his damn mind. 

It’s mid-afternoon on a blustery Tuesday. Chasten’s been locked in the attic, trying to meet his latest self-imposed deadline. He learned quickly that in order to focus, he and Pete need to be in separate parts of the house. Separate floors works best. He’s taking a much-needed break to stretch his legs, grab some coffee and maybe steal a kiss from his husband. 

He finds Pete in the living room in his favorite spot on the sofa, his legs up on the ottoman. There are no scheduled meetings today so he’s dressed down in an old Harvard sweatshirt and jeans. Chasten finds him as he’s ending a phone call. 

“Hey,” Pete says. Chasten knows Pete inside and out, in all the ways it’s possible to know one’s partner. In the years they’ve been together, he’s catalogued all of Pete’s smiles. This one, the one that makes his eyes squinty at the corners, belongs solely to Chasten. 

“Hey yourself,” Chasten replies. He’s got a few more hours of work and really shouldn’t do what he’s about to do. But he spent the last year doing only what he should. Derailing his work schedule to make out with his husband feels like a choice he should make. 

Pete’s eyes follow him as Chasten crosses the room, bypasses any of his usual spots and settles himself in Pete’s lap. His knees frame Pete’s hips, his ass perched on his thighs. Pete goes all soft and pliant for Chasten, always eager. 

Pete’s eyes go dark, heavy-lidded and Chasten smiles in response. Pete’s so fucking easy for him. 

Chasten palms his face between his hands, his fingers stroking the place where the beard stops and it’s just Pete’s skin. His thumb brushes the place above his mouth, the corner of his lips. He’s being sentimental, unusually sappy. It doesn’t matter, because Pete always responds in kind. He’s never once made Chasten feel silly for the well of emotion that catch him off guard at the most random times. 

“You like the beard?” Pete asks with a sweet, amused smile. He reaches up to curl his fingers around Chasten’s wrists, not in an attempt to brush him off, but because one of Pete’s love languages is touch. He strokes his thumb over the soft inside of Chasten’s wrist, settling them both. 

Chasten hums in response. “I like the beard,” he agrees. Pete meets him for the first kiss, tilting his chin and parting his lips. He tases like the ginger tea he’s been favoring lately, his lips sweet. 

Chasten takes the kiss deeper. He strokes his fingers through the hair at the nape of Pete’s neck, swallowing Pete’s hungry groan and letting his tongue slip between Peter’s lips. 

Making out with Pete like this reminds Chasten of being on the campaign trail, when they hadn’t seen each other in days, occasionally weeks, and they’d sneak away to find a hidden - and sometimes not so hidden - place for a few rushed minutes alone.

Chasten throws an arm around Pete’s shoulders, urging him closer until they’re as close as they can get like this. Pete’s strong, steady, against him. He’s warm. He smells familiar, like products Chasten stocks their bathroom with, like home. Chasten’s chest is tight, a near euphoric feeling. It’s a combination of things, really. Relief that their marriage survived the campaign, and somehow came out stronger at the other side. It’s the giddy pleasure of having Pete all to himself. For the first time since they met, Pete is unemployed. No one but Chasten is clamoring for Pete’s attention and there’s a heady excitement in knowing he has Pete all to himself indefinitely. 

“Peter,” Chasten breathes into Pete’s mouth, with his pulse beating wildly and sweat gathering at his hairline, the small of his back. “Fuck me.”

Pete goes still. “Here?” He asks, clarifying.

Chasten kisses him. “Right here,” he says. “Just like this.” 

Spontaneous sex is usually more difficult than it’s worth but Chasten has a very specific hunger. They make it work. They take a few minutes to shed their clothes, for Chasten to retrieve lube from the downstairs bathroom. It’s a painfully unsexy interlude but it’s worth it when Chasten settles himself back on Pete’s thighs. 

They don’t do it this way all that often. Pete likes to bottom and Chasten likes to give Pete what he wants, in all the ways he can. But when Chasten asks for it, it’s almost always like this, with Peter beneath him and Chasten setting the pace. 

“Go ahead, babe,” Chasten tells Pete. “Give it to me.” He says the words with his mouth on Pete’s, a palm braced flat against Pete’s chest and his thighs shaking as he holds himself still. 

It’s been a long fucking time since Pete fucked him. The moment Pete pushes inside takes his breath away. Chasten trembles. 

“Okay?” Pete asks on a breath. He’s tense from the effort of holding himself still. His hands are hot against Chasten’s skin where the grip his hips. 

Chasten closes his eyes and rests his forehead against Pete’s for a beat. “Keep going,” he whispers when he’s ready. He’s already close to coming, just like this and it won’t take long for Pete, either, who always comes quickly when he’s balls-deep in Chasten. Pete has a hidden exhibitionist streak. He likes the tiniest hint of danger, light coming in through the living room windows as they fuck on the sofa. Like this, it really won’t be long for either of them. 

Chasten braces himself and sinks his weight down on Pete’s thighs. He winces as he goes too quickly, pain flaring sharp and bright for a moment before it settles, increasing the pleasure to ten. He kisses Pete with an open, panting mouth and rocks his hips. 

When he opens his eyes, Pete’s watching him with an intensely focused gaze, eyes unwavering.

Chasten shudders. He reaches between them to wrap a sweaty palm around his cock. “Oh, fuck,” he breathes, shoulders hunching, and comes all over himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm on [Tumblr](https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
